


Domestic Bliss

by AhsokaFreakinTano



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Padme survived childbirth AU, Rex and Ahsoka start a family, anakin never fell to the dark side AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaFreakinTano/pseuds/AhsokaFreakinTano
Summary: The war ended, not in the way anyone expected, Padme exposed the Chancellor, Ahsoka kept Anakin from spiraling out of control in his emotions. The war ended, but not in any way that anyone thought it would. The battles were over, but the ones for the soldiers weren’t as time passed their nightmares lessened, the panic and triggers of normal life ebbing away but they were still there, from time to time, an old trigger reappearing. very few who fought in the war were truly spared the ugly side effects that scarred their minds. But this was their domestic life, there were no more wars to fight, it was now to settle, and live life to its fullest. Truly Domestic Bliss.Fluff, one-shot





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the latest chapter of my other fic ‘Life is Made of Moments’ (which isn't up yet at the time of posting this soooo mild spoilers) I decided to take Rex’s dream and turn it into a bit of an AU drabble since that’s where I’m at in my life, I’ve got some more ideas coming, not sure how long I’ll make this, or how often it’ll get updated but it’ll be something all the same.

The war ended, not in the way anyone expected, Padme exposed the Chancellor, Ahsoka kept Anakin from spiraling out of control in his emotions, and Bail was voted in and took on the role as Chancellor, his first motion being to restore the too long taken emergency power.  
The second thing he did: all clones were to have their inhibitor chips removed, even the young ones still growing on Kamino, they’d never know war, only peace, though the clones were still kept on active duty for the rebuilding, and to help with any civil disputes as needed.  
Naboo made several model homes for the clones to live in, the bulk of the 501st/332nd opting there instead of one of the other available places, knowing Rex would be there with Ahsoka, in turn, Anakin would be there more. The men following their leaders, until the very end.  
Ahsoka and the 332nd Batallion returned from Mandalore victorious, Maul died on the planet, executed for his crimes, along with members of death watch, Bo Katan took her rightful place as the planet’s ruler. Carrying on traditions her sister instilled but adding ones of her own, as any ruler should. She even built her own housing complexes for the clones to retire to.  
Padme gave birth to twins, a boy Luke, and a girl Leia, Ahsoka doting on her new niece and nephew, Anakin improved when they were born, he had a new light to fight the darkness for.  
Ahsoka, stayed when the war ended when peace was declared. She stayed with her men, her battalion, her legion, she stuck with them while they helped rebuild worlds. But: she was also staying with Anakin, making sure he was still alright, still fighting off the darkness Palpatine wormed into him.  
Anakin made the rank of master, he kept his chair on the council, Ahsoka attended his ceremony, and tried not to cry  
“You trained me, you took me as your Padawan, and trained me until I was a Knight, you taught me many lessons, and still have much to teach me Master Skywalker.”  
Ahsoka stayed with her men, lead the rebuilding until she was needed elsewhere. A small child, frail, weak, close to death, forgotten in the aftermath of the war, clung to her memory in the medical bay, no one could find the human boy’s family, his parents confirmed dead, her only comfort that he was too young to remember any of this, only several months, what happened to his parents and family, no one knew for sure, but he was alone, orphaned on this planet now. She stayed with him, through long nights and frequent feedings. Lulling him to sleep, willing him to get stronger. When he was, and able to go into a care system Ahsoka looked at Rex with a heartbroken expression, truthfully he too had grown quite attached to the young one.  
“I don’t want to leave him…”  
“Then don’t.” he smiled at her. “We always talked about adopting…” he noted kissing her gently.  
“But we’re not done yet,” she told him.  
“We’ll figure it out,” he promised her. “He needs a name first,”  
“I like Cayden…” she cooed softly  
Ahsoka filed the paperwork, officially putting it on there, marking herself as the mother, and Rex, rightfully, as the father, no one would care. The baby was well cared for, Anakin doting on him trying to quell missing his own, the clones loving having a child around, she continued to stay, stay until the one became two, then two became three, Padme offering to tend to the older two, the first boy Cayden, and their second, a girl they named Elda who was a Nautalin baby. Their third was another human boy Alasdair. Padme getting her to wish to have her own children grow up with friends, the four of them getting along happily, Padme was happy to watch them, she had the help to do so, and she adored children.  
“Ahsoka,” Padme greeted one day, Bail was there, and he got a gentle bow from the Togrutan woman, “we can’t decide, what do you think?” she asked and she raised an eye marking.  
“Decide on?”  
“The memorial for the clone troopers, the anniversary of the peace treaty is going on three years soon, we want to unveil a memorial for all the clones who died, but we can’t decide a format.” Bail spoke showing her the document. Ahsoka’s breath hitched in her throat.  
“Remove the battle…” she tried keeping her voice even “The battle, or the takeover, or the planet, just don’t include that…” she looked at them, passing Alasdair off to one of the nanny’s “we left too many behind to have that be marred into our minds any more.”  
“Alright, what about this, we were thinking Names and then Numbers,”  
“Remove the quotes around the names and I think you’ll be perfect.” she scrolled over the plans.  
“Legions or battalions first, then under that, companies, and squads.” she handed it back.  
“I think this will be perfect, we’re making a new public park, it will be a good place to have this,” Padme said and Ahsoka nodded softly, the war marred all their minds, hers included, she wasn’t spared, the nightmares still came, though less so, none of them were spared.  
“You’ll be okay?” It was more a question than anything Ahsoka nodded.  
The unveiling was sweet, a ceremony with as many clones that wanted to come, there weren’t tied up in rebuilding, Ahsoka wore an easy dress Alasdair in her arms, Elda in Rex’s, Cayden standing tall. They walked the stone monuments in easy silence, telling little memories about the names carved into the rock. They, of course, took more time at their own legion, Fives’ name stuck out, Tups nearby much the same.  
“If it wasn’t for them,” Ahsoka started “I don’t think Padme and the others would be discovered Palpatine’s plot…” her voice was low as if saying the name loud enough gave it too much power.  
“You’re right, I don’t want to think what could have been the outcome of this war.”  
They continued walking continued to share their memories, stayed until the sun passed over the horizon, stayed until the lights came on in the park, stayed until all the kids were tired and falling asleep. They headed back to Padme’s tucking their children in and heading to their own room, falling into bed with an intimate tangle of limbs and breathless sounds.

It wasn’t long until Ahsoka had her heat cycle, escaping to Naboo once again, except this time, Padme insisting she come once her heat passed, they had children’s rooms to set up, of course, their collective children happily choosing their rooms, Padme pointing out the room Ahsoka called a good nursery,  
“I may need to update this…” she said and the other's eyes widened  
“No…” Ahsoka started and Padme only smiled the other letting out a happy squeal of delight, which caused Rex to poke his head in from the room where he was helping Luke and Cayden get their beds set up. He just smiled, rolled his eyes, and went back to the boys. They liked each other, considered themselves brothers, and practically begged their collective parents to share a room. To be fair: Leia and Elda did much the same, their parents/guardians/amazing aunts/uncles, relented easily.  
Alasdair would stay in the nursery until he was older, still too little to fully be on his own far from the ears of listening parents.  
More rebuilding, more peacekeeping, more recovery efforts, Ahsoka took to keeping Alasdair on her front in a bundle, the little one content to sleep the majority of the day  
Ahsoka running around with various infants was often a topic on the holo-news sites, calling her an inspiration to mothers everywhere, long lens photos of her working to help the people where she was.  
“You know,” she scoffed one night as Jesse read the latest rendition of the ‘strong inspirational mother’  
“If they spent like half as much time as they did basically stalking me, and put some of that effort into showing why I’m here in the first place, some rich asshole out there would probably donate something to an orphanage or to a care system for these kids, but no,” she rolled her eyes. Alasdair babbling in Rex’s arms, completely unaware of his angered mother.  
They continued until Alasdair was a little older, he went with his siblings to stay with Padme who’d had her third.  
Ahsoka did stop the rebuilding with the clones, Padme was returning to Naboo, her term as a senator over, now handling internal affairs for her homeworld. However, that wasn’t what took Ahsoka there.  
On Ryloth Ahsoka met a young soon-to-be-mother, weak, alone, she wouldn’t tell Ahsoka where the father was, and truthfully she didn’t ask more than once. They got her some medications and food, kept her close as Kix thought she was close, or as he told Ahsoka in private ‘she’s weak and we may need to make a tough call to save at least one of them.’  
The Twi’lek woman stayed in their medical station, Ahsoka checking in on her as often as she could. When she went into labor, her body, as Kix predicted, started to fail, she delivered the tiny Tiw’lek girl too early by several weeks, the mother, despite the best efforts, did not survive.  
Ahsoka was able to ask her if she had a name for the baby, to which the woman replied Hirani.  
Due to the infants small and frail nature, anyone taking care of her had to wear full gowns, masks, and gloves. It was one of these nights while feeding this one that Rex and Ahsoka were calling their children on Coruscant.  
“Mommy?” Elda asked and Ahsoka made a sound for her to continue as she kept feeding the tiny, too tiny, child. “Is she going to be our new sister?” Ahsoka looked at her face,  
“Do you want her to be?”  
“Who else would take care of her?” Elda asked Ahsoka shrugged “Well then, why not us.” she smiled  
“We’re getting a new sister?” Cayden smiled, he liked being the big brother, liked being the ‘protector’ a protector like his father, he once said which made Rex swell with more pride than the man wanted to admit.  
“Assuming we can’t find her biological family,” Rex looked at Ahsoka “I don’t see a reason she couldn’t be our newest family member.” Rex smiled, Ahsoka smiling back.  
Hirani did improve but she was still so small due to her premature birth, Ahsoka thought it best, once she was officially her mother, to go back to Naboo, at least until she was caught up in growth to the others. Rex would miss her, every day, but he took solace in the fact that she’d be on Naboo with Padme and all of their children, and they’d been at this for almost six years and soon, so soon, it’d be over.  
Ahsoka once sneered at the idea of domestic life, but Naboo was peaceful, their children elated, starting school, learning about the galaxy. Padme loved her new position as head of internal affairs, it meant she got to help the people of this planet, especially the clones setting up to live here, Ahsoka was brought on in Padme’s office, knowing the most of anyone on Naboo about the clones, it only seemed fitting. Ahsoka contacted her brother on Shili, they were planning a family visit there next spring, he had 2 little ones of his own that Ahsoka was excited to meet.  
Both Rex and Anakin landed on the planet, neither one doing well to hide their anxiousness to see their partners, when they arrived at the house, one of the staff pointed towards the back, sounds of laughter and screams filling the men’s ears.  
“Anakin, you’re back,” Padme spoke first standing and rushing towards him, Rex smiled but looked passed them at Ahsoka who was still seated, he soon saw why, little sleeping Hirani laying happily in her lap, an empty bottle nearby. He sat next to her, kissing her gently.  
“Hey, there stranger.” She said softly against his lips. Soon the children noticed the males’ return and came up yelling various cheers of ‘dad’ and ‘daddy’ Rex trying his best to hush them so they didn’t wake the sleeping infant, it only kind of work, and the youngest of the bunch stirred awake coming to be lifted into her father’s arms. Anakin sitting next to Padme in the grass, talking with his children, Rex doing much the same until the kids were back at whatever pretend game they’d been playing. Hirani was sleeping again, nestled into his arms.  
“So how long are you here for?” Ahsoka was the first to ask, but it was Anakin who spoke.  
“Well pending any civil disputes, the clone army is officially on stand by, I’ve been asked by the council to oversee the settling of the clones here on Naboo, in conjunction with the head of internal affairs and her staff member in charge of Clone housing.” Anakin smiled and Padme beemed at him.  
“That could take a bit of time, we’ve got basically a whole legion coming in.” Ahsoka mused and Rex only smiled.  
“That’s the idea.” He kissed her Cayden making a fake vomiting sound. “What was that for?” Rex asked  
“Ew, cooties,” she child made a face and Ahsoka only rolled her eyes.  
“See that is why the girl you liked threw mud at you.” Ahsoka easily shot back and Rex laughed  
“Wait you didn't tell me about this,”  
“He asked one of his classmates to their dance, she said ‘I thought I had cooties’ apparently the comment ‘but I want your cooties’ didn't go over well.” Rex laughed, the infant stirring as he tried to stifle it,  
“You'll learn kid.” He replied  
“Easy for you to say!” The child shot back stomping off.  
“Eh leave him, he'll get over it,” Ahsoka started but Rex was handing her back their daughter and following after their seething oldest all the same.  
“Hey Cayden,” Rex started and the child just kicked the dirt at his feet. “That’s not how we react and you know it.” He knelt in front of the boy.  
“I just don’t get why it’s so easy for you and Mom…”  
“We’ve been together a while, and known each other longer,” he started sitting in the grass, the child following his lead “We know what we each like and don’t like, how to make the other happy, or how to comfort one another.”  
“And I don’t…” Rex shook his head “But I could if I took the time to get to know her?” he asked and Rex only nodded.  
“It takes practice and I promise you’ll get it before Jesse does.” That got his son to laugh, it wasn’t long that they returned to the rest of the group, Rex coming pull Ahsoka into his lap their littlest one on a blanket beside them.  
“So, Ahsoka you’re going to head to the lake house soon I take it?” Padme asked and she shrugged  
“Yeah, when we need to.”  
“Hm?” Rex chimed in  
“Heat cycle is due soon.” she nuzzled against him.  
“Sounds like pure Domestic Bliss.” 

This was their lives now, the Naboo estate, set away in the countryside was hardly a quiet place. Always filled with the sounds of children, the sounds of clones attempting to figure out what to do in their retirement. Of course, sometimes, duty called and they were called into action to ease tensions or help after a disaster but often: the clones of the 501st Legion and the 332nd battalion enjoyed their own domestic bliss. Ahsoka was called away to travel from time to time, often bringing Rex with her, Bo Katan was doing just fine on Mandalore, taking her nephew Korkie under her care to teach him how to one day, be a decent ruler himself. She’d started a family of her own, many of the clones went there once the war was over so it was good to see them.  
Ahsoka would visit the Jedi when they needed advice in regards to the Jensaarai, she became their liaison, many of their members came to meet with her on Naboo, one of their youngest happy to offer the wisdom she had.  
The war ended, but not in any way that anyone thought it would. The battles were over, but the ones for the soldiers weren’t as time passed their nightmares lessened, the panic and triggers of normal life ebbing away but they were still there, from time to time, an old trigger reappearing. Several Jedi experienced the symptoms too, very few who fought in the war were truly spared the ugly side effects that scarred their minds.  
But this was their domestic life, there were no more wars to fight, it was now to settle, and live life to its fullest. Truly Domestic Bliss.


End file.
